


Bedtime Healing

by crownedtiger



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Phil, Diapers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Little Skye, Mommy May- Freeform, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other, Platonic Cuddling, Thumb-sucking, Wetting, bottles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2535506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownedtiger/pseuds/crownedtiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Shot based off the ending of "Making Friends and Influencing People" It's also based on justwolf's works "Found Family" Skye needs May's help after Ward telling her that he knew where her father was...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime Healing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [celestialskiff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialskiff/gifts).



> Thank you justwolf for editing and urging me to post my story.   
> Story takes place just after May and Skye's conversation on the Bus.

May had found Skye on the Bus. She could see the worry and stress in the young woman’s features. “What are you doing in here?” She asked gently...

Skye looked down after May said, “She’s not the only one.” She looked back up at her S.O., her mother-figure, May, and gave a half sigh half sob, “I don’t want to lose my family. SHIELD..Jemma, Fitz, Tripp, Coulson,” Skye looked away.“You," She whispered, “Are my family and I can’t...I.”

May took a step forward and grabbed Skye’s hand, “Look at me.” Skye sniffled but looked up at May as she felt her hand receive a gentle squeeze, “This is risky, this is hard work for us, for Coulson to rebuild SHIELD and what it means. I know it’s hard on you and Fitz. I know.” May squeezed Skye’s hand again, “I know you miss being around Coulson, I know you miss and feel like Jemma left, I know Fitz is different, and I know Ward still haunts you.” 

“He doesn’t,” Skye tried to say but when May flipped her wrist to show her pulse she stopped talking and tried to breathe.

“Breathe in,” May coached, “Good now breathe out.” Skye did as was instructed. 

Skye looked at May, “Please don’t abandon me, please don’t let Coulson leave...I you two…”

“I am training you to keep you safe in the field. I’m here to help you deal with all of this, and I have to help Coulson too. But just because we’re not sharing everything with you doesn't mean we don't trust you. It’s because either we don’t have the information we want yet and therefore don’t feel confident and telling you about it, or it’s to keep you safe, or keep Fitz safe or to protect someone else.”

“Like Jemma.”

May nodded, “Like Jemma. We won’t leave you Skye. Things are different now, but Coulson and I still care for you.” May took Skye’s wrist again and noticed her pulse had relaxed, “I want you to go relax for a bit.”

“But I have to…”

“No, you need to take break.” May said pulling Skye out of the Bus and into the base.  
\---------  
May directed Skye to the kitchen, “Get something to eat, a small snack, no caffeine though.” May said, “I have to go check a few things in Coulson’s office then I’ll be back.”

Skye nodded she moved toward the kitchen to get a snack until she saw the hallway leading to where Ward was being held. She glanced up to Coulson’s office and back towards the cell. Making a decision she grabbed the system that controlled Ward’s cell and walked down the corridor.  
\------  
“Did you talk to Fitz?” May asked Coulson as they finished going over a few more schematics and plans.

“Yeah, I think we made some progress. Did you talk to Skye?” Coulson asked sitting at his office getting ready to go over the security feeds. 

“I’m taking care of her right now, I think her first kill as well as finding out about Simmons is affecting her.” May answered, “Phil?”

“Where is Skye?” Phil asked staring at the screen behind Melinda.

“Getting a snack why?” May asked. 

Phil nodded to the screen.

“Shit,” both said as they turned up the sound. As soon as Skye left May left the office to find Skye. 

Coulson just stared in shock, “So Ward knows about Skye’s family…”  
\------  
Skye stood staring straight forward when May found her. “Skye,” she said gently as she approached the girl. She could tell that Skye was hyperventilating. “Baby,” she whispered gently reaching for Skye’s wrist and checking her pulse, “Skye, look at me baby girl,” she said turning the girl’s pale face to her.

Skye made a tiny whimper of reaction as May turned her chin gently. “I feel sick,” she said. 

May felt Skye’s forehead as she was beginning to feel warm and clammy. “Ok let’s go to the bathroom.” May guided Skye to the bathroom that was close to their room and held back Skye’s hair as the girl got sick. May rubbed her back and held back Skye’s hair. She also grabbed a cool wash cloth and laid it behind Skye’s neck, “It’s alright baby, it’s alright.”

Skye began to cry. Once she finished she sank to the floor with May still supporting her, “I don’t feel good.” She whimpered, “Nothing feels good. I...just...and Jemma, and and Daddy and FItz.” 

May brought Skye into her lap. She could tell the girl was regressing as well as having a panic attack. “It’s ok to freak out baby it’s ok.” May continued to say, “Mommy is here baby.”

“Want Mommy,” Skye whimpered into May’s arms.

“I’m right here baby,” May assured her beginning to rock her. She could feel Skye’s pants were damp but she would take care of that in a second. Right now she needed Skye to slightly calm before doing anything else.

“Want Daddy too, want Jemma back, want Fitz.” Skye continued to cry out.

“I know, Daddy’s here and he still loves you. Jemma still loves you and will be back, and Fitz is getting better. It’s ok Skye to feel. It’s ok baby.”

It was another five minutes before Skye began to calm. May sat her up as she turned the shower on. She undressed Skye and herself and lead Skye into the shower. She first washed Skye then herself. She got out first and towelled herself and then grabbed a towel for Skye. She dried off her little girl and then lead them to her and Phil’s room.

Skye was laid on the bed while May changed out of her towel and into her pajamas. Skye began to suck her thumb. She watched Mommy grab her elephant, a diaper, and her pajamas. “No,” Skye whimpered when she saw the diaper, “Skye too big!” She argued in her little voice.

May gently kissed Skye’s forehead, she still felt slightly feverish. “No Skye needs it doesn’t she.”

Skye nodded shyly as she laid down and May diapered her and then was put in her pajamas. “Get in bed sweetheart. I’m going to go get you some supper and then you’re going night night.”

“Movie?” Skye asked crawling into bed.

“Yes you can watch a movie.” May said tucking her in, “I’ll be back in a moment.” May put in the DVD Emperor’s New Groove and kissed Skye’s forehead again making sure she had her elephant. She then left the room to make Skye something to eat, something light for her stomach.

Skye was entranced with the movie playing as she sucked her thumb and cuddled the elephant, but everytime she looked towards the door she got nervous that she was suddenly back in Ward’s cell and everything came back. She whimpered. She wished Mommy was watching the movie with her.

May came back about ten minutes later with soup for Skye. She sat beside her little girl and looked at her gently, “I’m going to feed you this time sweetie, you’re too little to hold the bowl and not spill.” Skye nodded weakly as May began to feed her. Once Skye was finished with her soup May cuddled Skye close. 

Skye jumped when the door knob turned open, she gasped at seeing Coulson enter, “Hey baby girl!” He said in his dad voice.

“Daddy!” Skye exclaimed trying to sit up but Mommy wouldn’t let her.

“No stay laying down baby.” May told her gently as Coulson began to get ready for bed. 

He took out a bottle and smiled at Skye gently, “Daddy’s sorry he’s been distant baby, but how about I give you your bottle tonight?” Skye nodded happily feeling good that Daddy still loved her. May helped Skye into Coulson’s arms as Skye latched onto the bottle. 

While Skye drank her bottle and looked up at Mommy and Daddy. May gently rubbed Skye’s tummy and Coulson gently rubbed Skye’s cheek. It wasn’t long until she was asleep in their arms. “I miss holding her. I just… the GH 325 in me, in her, rebuilding shield, trying to keep Jemma as safe as possible, trying to heal Fitz, and now Ward playing with her. I need to stay as objective and…”  
 “I know Phil.” May told him, as she held his hand. “I’m worried for the two of you because of that drug, I’m worried for Jemma and Leo. But we’re doing everything we can to rebuild Shield, protect the innocent, and be there for our littles.” She smiled down at Skye. 


End file.
